


Worth Every Problem

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was confusing, in the haze of sleep; Mitsuhide shifted onto his back so he could get a look at whatever it was generating the incredibly comfortable heat and found himself gazing at Motochika. </p><p>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Every Problem

Mitsuhide woke up thanks to two very different things. One was the rain outside. Earlier it had been a pleasant, mostly clear day, only the odd cloud breaking up the blue sky. The night had brought with it something approaching a rainstorm; raindrops practically pounded against the glass, enough on its own to wake any light sleepers.

The other was the warmth pressed against his back.

It was confusing, in the haze of sleep; Mitsuhide shifted onto his back so he could get a look at whatever it was generating the incredibly comfortable heat and found himself gazing at Motochika. 

Oh.

That would make sense, wouldn’t it? They’d spent the lying down comfortably on Mitsuhide’s bed, the light turned down low as they discussed, well... whatever came to mind, really, and nothing of importance. That was something of a rarity for Mitsuhide lately, and he was glad of the break. There were so many issues in his life to deal with that every moment of peace had become precious.

Reaching out, Mitsuhide brushed back Motochika’s fringe in a tender gesture. Motochika was involved in many of Mitsuhide’s problems, his presence in the younger man’s life changing perspectives and bringing to life desires Mitsuhide had never been aware of before. It was exciting, and a little frightening. He was in love, deeply in love, even though he had never said as such, and there were many in his life who did not approve of this for a whole multitude of reasons.

Motochika opened his eyes, apparently woken by the movement.

“I am wearing far too many clothes to be in bed,” he said after a moment, voice low and warm. 

“Somehow, I am not surprised.” Mitsuhide smiled, fondness evident in his gaze. “You would be the sort to only wear underwear at night.”

“Who said anything about underwear?”

Mitsuhide felt himself flush deeply, which made Motochika laugh. That was quite typically shameless of Motochika; he had no qualms about saying what was on his mind, and had apparently gained a taste for making his boyfriend turn red. That was not a hard thing to do, considering Mitsuhide’s somewhat prudish nature, and so it happened a lot.

“You are ridiculous,” mumbled Mitsuhide after a moment, somehow unable to look away despite his embarrassment. “I don’t know how I put up with you.”

“You do.” Motochika smirked, and leaned in. “So do I, Mitsuhide.”

The kiss they shared then was inevitable. There had been many such kisses already, had been since the first day of their relationship. The quickening of his pulse had happened a lot since then too, as had the discarding of their tops; both men sat up briefly so they could toss shirt and t-shirt both to the floor.

There was something that hadn’t happened before, but when Mitsuhide’s back hit the mattress again and Motochika stretched over him, he was _certain_ it was going to happen now.

Mitsuhide had never rushed into that level of intimacy in any relationship. Though kind and gentle, he was somewhat guarded when it came to forging deeper bonds with others and his prudish side meant he was not one for having sex simply for the fun of it. It had been no exception in _this_ relationship. There had been times when his body had very firmly informed him that it wanted to make an exception (which was perfectly natural), but he’d resisted. The urge to keep resisting had now, however, fully evaporated. Every part of him wanted Motochika, and it wanted him now.

This utterly desirable man, who was distrusted by at least half of Mitsuhide’s friends and disliked by _most_ of his family, was worth every problem he caused.

They just didn’t get it.

“Motochika…” he murmured softly, tilting his head back against the pillow. Motochika responded with a deep, pleased hum, took the invitation and lowered his head to kiss at Mitsuhide’s throat. In turn, Mitsuhide rested his hands on the other man’s shoulders and slid them down his back, enjoying the feel of the strong muscle and warm skin beneath his palms.

It was going to be a good night. The first of many good nights, in fact. There was nothing that anyone could say that would change Mitsuhide’s mind about this; come what may, he would do everything he could to stay at Motochika’s side.


End file.
